


Хотите каши, сэр?

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, harryseverus2018_2lvlmidi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Снейп всегда знал, что легче увернуться от Авады, чем от Поттера.





	Хотите каши, сэр?

Оборотень был огромным, а изо рта у него жутко воняло. И Лаванде стало ужасно обидно, что её смерть будет такой отвратительной, вот то ли дело Авада...

— Авада Кедавра!

Оборотень медленно завалился на бок, не прекращая скалить жёлтые зубы, блестевшие от слюны. Лаванда поняла, что ей крупно повезло, и что теперь надо бы бежать со всех ног подальше от этого страшного места, но не смогла даже пошевелиться.

— Браун, ты чего? — Поттер появился, словно из ниоткуда, и схватил Лаванду за руку. — Бежим!

И она помчалась следом за ним, не разбирая дороги и ни о чём не спрашивая. Только перед Воющей Хижиной ей хватило сил, чтобы остановиться, но тут Поттер прыгнул в овраг и замер, прижимая палец к губам:

— Тш-ш!

Лаванда опустилась на землю рядом с ним и едва слышно прошептала:

— Ты чего?

— Тш-ш! — повторил Поттер и прикусил губу, напряжённо вглядываясь в закрытую дверь, словно чего-то ждал.

Не прошло и минуты, как дверь со скрипом отворилась, и на пороге появился ещё один Поттер. Следом за ним выбежала Грейнджер — куда же без неё?! — а потом и Уизли, тот ещё герой. Лаванда взглянула на «своего» Поттера, ожидая объяснений, но он молчал, провожая взглядом троицу, и лишь когда они скрылись, разжал ладонь, показывая хроноворот.

— Сломанный, — прошептал он с таким видом, будто это всё объясняло. — Быстрее!

Он протянул ей руку, помогая подняться, и совершенно невежливо дёрнул, увлекая за собой в Хижину. Лаванде совершенно не хотелось идти туда, откуда Грейнджер выскочила с видом, будто её вот-вот стошнит, но оставаться одной в эту безумную ночь было ещё страшнее. Чтобы успеть за Поттером, ей пришлось поторопиться, потому что он спешил, как никогда в жизни. Когда за их спинами закрылась дверь, Лаванда невольно попятилась: она ничего не видела, ослеплённая ярким Люмосом, но сладковатый запах крови запомнила навсегда. 

— Что здесь?

— Быстрее! Подсвети мне! 

Поттер плюхнулся на колени прямо в лужу крови, и только тогда Лаванда заметила неподвижное тело. Люмос получился у неё со второго раза, но, разглядев происходящее, она не поверила собственным глазам — Поттер пытался лечить подлого предателя!

— Гарри, это же Снейп, — осторожно напомнила она.

— Да! — Поттер сдул липнувшую ко лбу чёлку и принялся поливать найденным в кармане Снейпа зельем жуткую рану у него на шее.

— Гарри, зачем? Он что-то знает? Или тебе нужен заложник?

— С ума сошла? — Поттер оскорбился так, будто речь шла о нём самом. — Он — герой!

— Снейп?

— Да! Он ещё получит Орден Мерлина.

Его слова были слишком похожи на бред, но Лаванда помнила о хроновороте. Если этот Поттер вернулся из будущего, то он точно знает гораздо больше, чем они здесь.

— Ты вернулся, чтобы спасти его?

— Нет, — Поттер потёр лицо, оставляя на нём кровавые полосы, и вздохнул. — Я хотел спасти всех, но хроноворот сломался, а может, он уже был сломан, но мне удалось выиграть всего полчаса, не больше. Я хотел спасти Фреда и остальных, но...

— Спасаешь Снейпа, — продолжила его мысль Лаванда. — Логично, чего уж там.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь! Снейп лишь исполнял план Дамблдора и делал всё, что тот приказывал.

— Он не мог приказать убить себя!

— Мог! — Поттер взъерошил волосы, о чём-то напряжённо размышляя, а потом почти торжественно начал: — Лаванда, тебе ведь можно доверить ответственное дело?

Такие вступления никогда не предвещали ничего хорошего.

— Ты ведь не отправишь меня одну куда-то в ночь?! Там оборотни, если ты успел заметить.

— Нет, конечно, нет! Ты останешься здесь и присмотришь за Снейпом.

— Что?! С ума сошёл? 

— А ты хочешь пойти со мной в Запретный лес?

— Нет! Но ты вполне мог бы проводить меня до замка.

— Там не безопасно, и к тому же у меня нет времени.

— Поттер, ты не можешь... — Лаванда с опаской покосилась на хлипкую дверь. — Сюда может прийти кто угодно.

— Нет! Отсюда только что ушёл Вол... — Поттер прикусил язык и скороговоркой выпалил: — Сама-знаешь-кто! На его имя наложено мощное заклятье, и если не хочешь, чтобы появились его приспешники, никогда не называй его вслух.

Лаванда и не собиралась. Конечно, после того, как отсюда ушёл Неназываемый, вряд ли кто рискнёт войти...

— Поттер, получается, это он Снейпа?

— Да. Я же говорю, Снейп — герой. И ему ещё памятник поставят.

— Ага, в фонтане Министерства.

Лаванда наморщила нос, пытаясь поверить в героизм Снейпа. Получалось плохо, но ведь Поттер ведь никогда не врал, даже если и казалось, что он несёт чушь.

— В фонтане будет слишком помпезно. Да и рано. Он ещё поживёт.

— Ты уверен? — Лаванда, наконец, решилась рассмотреть Снейпа. — Что-то он неважно выглядит..

— Так ты ведь о нём позаботишься.

— Что? Мы так не договаривались!

— Хочешь пойти со мной в Запретный лес?

— Нет, — призналась Лаванда. — Хочу оказаться подальше отсюда. Прямо сейчас.

— Окажешься. Только сначала ты поможешь Снейпу пережить эту ночь.

— Но я не умею.

— Пустяки! Невилл говорил, что у тебя неплохо получались целебные чары.

Невилл вообще любил хвалить — ему казалось, что так он поднимает загадочный «боевой дух», но Лаванде сейчас было от этого не легче.

— Поттер, Снейп очень плохо выглядит, если ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю.

— Когда мы сюда пришли, он выглядел ещё хуже. 

— Так не честно! Ты, значит, пойдёшь по делам, а я...

— Браун, но ты же умная девушка! И раз уже попала на войну, то и веди себя соответственно.

— Интересно, как? — огрызнулась Лаванда.

Поттер снова склонился над Снейпом, шепча исцеляющие заклинания, а потом строго взглянул на Лаванду:

— Он — герой, и ты тоже будешь героиней, если его спасёшь, поэтому дай мне руку и повторяй за мной...

Наверное, Поттер обладал способностями к гипнозу или чему-то типа того, потому что Лаванда безропотно вложила в его ладонь свою, повторяя слова клятвы: «Я, Лаванда Браун, клянусь быть рядом с Северусом Снейпом...»

— Пока он не умрёт, — добавила Лаванда.

— Пока он не умрёт, — согласился Поттер. — Следить за его здоровьем и во всём помогать.

Лаванда поклялась и потёрла запястье, глядя, как истаивает лента клятвы, очень похожая на знак Нерушимого Обета. Всё-таки Поттер умел убеждать, ну, или от него просто не ожидалось ничего такого. И пусть эта клятва ни к чему особенно не обязывала — Снейп всё равно умирал, — но Лаванда вдруг почувствовала себя героиней старинного романа и захотела соответствовать образу. Она очистила чарами пол и одежду Снейпа, после чего огляделась: 

— Может, положить его на кровать?

Поттеру, похоже, такое не приходило в голову, но инициативе он обрадовался.

— Давай. Там в соседней комнате есть. Вообще устраивайтесь здесь поудобнее, а я пойду.

— Подожди! Сначала надо устроить Снейпа.

Руководить парнями Лаванда любила — в бытовых вопросах те совершенно не разбирались, поэтому и слушались беспрекословно. Поттер не только починил старую кровать, но и помог избавить её от многолетней пыли, и даже трансфигурировал приличное постельное бельё героического чёрного цвета. Лаванда сначала хотела выбрать алый, но он был слишком похож на кровь, и пришлось импровизировать. 

Снейпа отлеветировал Поттер. Он сначала сложил ему руки на груди, но потом, явно испугавшись сходству с покойником, вытянул их вдоль тела. Поттер склонился к самому лицу Снейпа и что-то прошептал ему в лоб. Лаванде даже показалось, что он его поцелует, но нет — Поттер просто стиснул ладонь бесчувственного Снейпа и быстро отстранился.

— Мне пора.

— Ты куда?

— У меня есть дело. А ты знай, что доказательство невиновности Снейпа лежит в думосборе Дамблдора, в его кабинете. Ну, — Поттер скривился, словно от зубной боли, — я пошёл.

— Удачи тебе!

Лаванде на миг показалось, что Поттер идёт в последний бой, почти на верную смерть, поэтому она подошла к нему и поцеловала в лоб, благословляя, как это делали в романах все приличные героини.

— Ты чего это? — не понял Поттер.

— Со щитом или на щите! — торжественно пояснила Лаванда.

— А-а, ты в этом смысле... ну, ладно.

Поттер тяжело вздохнул и вышел, оставив Лаванду наедине с умирающим Снейпом. Сначала она просто ходила по комнате, представляя, как станет давать интервью Скитер о последних часах жизни героя, а потом вдруг поняла, что ещё ничего не кончено, и Тот-кого-не-стоит-упоминать может победить, и вот тогда...

Лаванда бросилась к двери, заперла железный засов, но этого ей показалось мало. Тогда она принялась двигать тяжёлый буфет — откуда только силы взялись? — и забаррикадировала дверь. После чего обозвала себя идиоткой и достала палочку. Лаванда прекрасно понимала, что Бомбарда максима не оставит от её защиты камня на камне, поэтому вспомнила все маскирующие чары, о которых когда-либо слышала. Скоро она совсем выбилась из сил и приуныла. Теперь ей показалось, что она в ловушке.

Время тянулось, как заколдованное, и эта ночь не собиралась кончаться. Когда Лаванда подходила к окну, она видела далёкие всполохи и замирала от ужаса, представляя, сколько проклятий в совокупности могут создать такой эффект. Снейп хоть и не подавал признаков жизни, определённо был жив, потому что у Лаванды стало покалывать запястье, как раз там, где появлялась лента клятвы. Точно! Она же обещала следить за его здоровьем. Знать бы ещё как...

Лаванда присела на кровать и взяла Снейпа за руку, пытаясь определить пульс, как это делали целители. Пульса не было, хотя на бинтах, которыми Поттер стянул худую шею, выступила алая кровь, что было самым явным свидетельством жизни. Слова исцеляющего заклинания сами пришли на ум, и Лаванда принялась сосредоточенно водить палочкой над ранами, продираясь через дебри латыни. На лице Снейпа разгладилась глубокая складка между бровями, и он словно бы немного расслабился, что могло означать лишь то, что ему стало немного легче.

Лаванда взглянула на выставленные у изголовья склянки с зельями, пытаясь вспомнить, какие из них Поттер лил на рану, а какие в рот Снейпа. Впрочем, не всё ли равно? Из всех зелий она уверенно опознала лишь кроветворное и болеутоляющее и решила, что Снейпу этого хватит, чтобы облегчить последние минуты жизни. Зелье она вливала по каплям, но эффект вышел даже лучше ожидаемого: Снейп немного порозовел — ну, или стал не таким мертвенно-бледным! — и его дыханье было уже заметно без прослушивания пульса.

Все эти манипуляции немного отвлекли Лаванду от тревожных мыслей, и она почти забыла о сражении, идущем у стен замка. Сосредоточившись на заботе о Снейпе, она почти перестала его бояться и даже стёрла кончиком пальца каплю зелья, собравшегося в уголке рта. Потом она оглянулась, словно опасаясь, что её могут увидеть, и осторожно коснулась щеки Снейпа, а потом и его губ. Кожа оказалась тонкой и горячей, как у обычного человека, а не... Лаванда на мгновение задумалась о том, кем был Снейп, и с недоумением осознала, что он и был обычным человеком — немного Снейпом, конечно, но в целом...

Смелея, Лаванда разгладила его брови и потрогала волосы, прилипшие к покрытому испариной лбу. Снейп, конечно, был страшным, но не прямо чтобы ужас, да и на такое, говорят, любители находятся, ведь размножаются же они как-то.

Лаванда отогнала чересчур фривольные фантазии и подошла к окну, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть. Но за пыльным стеклом была непроглядная ночь. Даже вспышки проклятий стали мелькать гораздо реже, и Лаванде вновь стало страшно — а вдруг победил Тот-кого-не-стоит-называть? И вдруг он придёт поглумиться над трупом Снейпа и найдёт здесь её? Перспектива показалась ужасной, и Лаванда уже начала всерьёз раздумывать о том, чтобы вернуть тело Снейпа на место, и была даже готова пожертвовать свою кровь для воссоздания картины его смерти, но у неё заболело запястье, напоминая о клятве. 

Лаванда вновь уселась на край кровати, безуспешно пытаясь вспомнить диагностические чары. Однако память услужливо подбрасывала лишь заклинание для определения беременности, которое Лаванда выучила на всякий случай ещё на шестом курсе. Справедливо рассудив, что Снейпу подобное не подходит, она снова взяла его за руку, чтобы нащупать пульс. Получалось плохо, но в какой-то момент ей показалось, что пальцы Снейпа зашевелились, словно пытаясь сжаться в кулак. Но этого точно не могло быть!

Она уже успела наколдовать Темпус не меньше ста раз, когда за окном забрезжил рассвет. Лаванда потёрла глаза, понимая, что больше всего на свете хочет оказаться в безопасном месте и поспать. Ну и, конечно же, узнать, чем всё закончилось — но сначала всё-таки сон. Она устала вздрагивать от каждого шороха и бояться не только за себя, но и за Снейпа, который не спешил умирать. Где-то вдали ей слышался гул то ли голосов, то ли барабанов, и в голову полезли неуместные мысли о победе врагов.

Лаванда почувствовала бесконечную усталость, и ей стало жалко себя почти до слёз. Все её друзья были хотя бы вместе, а она тут, да ещё и в компании Снейпа, которого не бросить из-за дурацкой клятвы, и некуда бежать! Она всё-таки расплакалась от отчаяния и бессилья и пропустила момент, когда появился старый домовик. Лаванда смахнула слёзы и направила на ушастого палочку:

— Ты кто?

— Я Кричер! — домовик шаркнул ногой и поправил серебряный медальон, висящий на впалой груди.

— Что тебе надо?

— Меня прислал хозяин Гарри.

С души словно камень свалился.

— Он жив? Он победил? Он...

— Он приказал доставить вас в самое безопасное место.

Разумеется, Лаванда могла отказаться, но, во-первых, она не могла бросить Снейпа, а во-вторых, мечтала оказаться в безопасном месте.

— Гарри победил?

— Да. Мой хозяин самый великий волшебник современности, — домовик растопырил уши, а в его взгляде появился фанатичный блеск. — Он самый сильный и мудрый!

Домовики всегда превозносили своих хозяев, и этот не был исключением. 

— Хорошо, Кричер. Доставляй! — разрешила Лаванда.

Магия домовиков настолько отличалась от волшебства магов, что перемещение вышло совершенно незаметным и не сопровождалось никакими неприятными ощущениями. Лаванда с интересом осмотрела комнату, где они оказались, и первым делом открыла дверь, проверяя возможности перемещения по дому. Кричер снисходительно наблюдал за её действиями:

— Хозяин просил вас быть его гостями.

Что ж, гостями — это хорошо. Тем более кровать в комнате была такой огромной, что уложенный с краю Снейп казался очень далёким и совершенно не смущал своим присутствием. Можно было, конечно, принять ванну — она наверняка была где-то неподалёку, — но Лаванда слишком устала. Она очистила себя чарами и, не раздеваясь, улеглась на кровать с другого края, прикрыв ноги одеялом — делить со Снейпом постель она точно не собиралась.

Вопреки ожиданиям, уснула Лаванда мгновенно, только вот сны её нельзя было назвать хорошими: то на неё скалился оборотень, то она жмурилась от отвратительной зелени Авады, а то умирал Снейп, истекая кровью. Поэтому проснувшись, она ни капли не удивилась скомканным простыням и сбившемуся в ком одеялу. Зато ей стало нехорошо от одной мысли о том, к чьему боку она прижалась, и чья рука лежит у неё на плече.

Снейп был слишком горячим для покойника и дышал теперь, словно просто уснул. Уснул, обнимая Лаванду. Как ему это удалось, ей не хотелось думать, поэтому она осторожно выбралась из-под его руки, стараясь ничем не потревожить, и кубарем скатилась с кровати. Снейп даже не проснулся, дав Лаванде возможность привести всё в порядок и принять достойный вид.

Заметив на тумбочке зелья, Лаванда решила выполнить свой долг до конца и, осторожно приподняв голову Снейпа, начала вливать в него Кроветворное. Она справедливо рассудила, что хуже ему от этого не будет. Однако вместо того, чтобы просто усвоить зелье, как положено приличному больному, Снейп вдруг захрипел и закашлялся, после чего снова захрипел и схватился за горло, раздирая бинты. И всё это не открывая глаз! Лаванда, конечно же, попыталась ему помешать:

— С ума сошли? Я вас лечу, стараюсь, ночи не сплю, а вы...

Снейп приоткрыл один глаз, и в нём отразился настоящий ужас. Лаванда пригладила рукой растрепавшиеся волосы, вспомнив, что так и не умылась, и строго сказала:

— Пейте зелье, вам надо выздоравливать.

Снейп открыл второй глаз и оглядел сначала комнату, потом Лаванду. Он попытался что-то сказать, но лишь скривился от боли, и на его лбу выступила испарина.

— Болеутоляющее, сэр!

Лаванда попыталась напоить его зельем, но Снейп сжал губы и пока не обнюхал фиал, отказывался принять и каплю.

— Вы параноик, сэр! — объявила Лаванда.

Снейп одарил её угрожающим взглядом, но напугать уже не получилось. Глупо бояться того, кто слабее котёнка, и к тому же не может сказать и слова. Лаванда напоила его зельем и, устраивая голову на подушке, погладила по голове. Просто для того, чтобы показать, кто сейчас здесь хозяин. Снейп пробулькал что-то невнятное и затих, наверное, восхищаясь героизмом Лаванды. И правильно! Потому что она это заслужила. После той жуткой ночи-то.

— По... — снова зашипел Снейп. — Потт...

— А, Гарри, — догадалась Лаванда. — Жив, здоров, победил.

Если Лаванда раньше и сомневалась в том, на чьей стороне был Снейп, то реакция на эти слова её полностью во всём убедила. Поэтому она просто ласково потрепала Снейпа по руке:

— Всё хорошо, сэр.

Снейп покосился на её ладонь с таким видом, будто как минимум ждал, что она его укусит. Пальцами-то! Точно параноик.

— Не волнуйтесь, сэр. Лучше выпейте зелье.

Послушный Снейп уже начал нравиться Лаванде, но хватило его ненадолго. К вечеру, запив зелья ароматным бульоном, он сложил руки на груди и потребовал объяснений. Шёпотом, разумеется, но шипел он, как рассерженная гадюка.

— Браун, какого чёрта... — начал он без вежливых предисловий.

— И вам всего самого доброго, сэр, — перебила его Лаванда и добавила: — Ругаться нехорошо. 

— Извольте объяснить, что здесь происходит.

— Что именно вас интересует?

Снейп смерил её уничижительным взглядом:

— Как я оказался в доме Блэков в вашей компании?

Лаванда не стала спорить, что это дом Гарри, но обрадовалась возможности отвести гнев от себя.

— Это всё Гарри. Он оказал вам первую помощь и попросил меня приглядеть за вами.

— Поттер! — прошипел Снейп, как ругательство. — Я так и знал! Вечно этот Поттер лезет, куда его не просят, и до чего дотянулись его руки...

— Гарри хотел, как лучше.

— И почему я не удивлён? Допустим, Поттер догадался напоить меня зельями и перенёс сюда, но каким образом вы, Браун, оказались в моей постели?

— А почему вы решили, что эта постель ваша? — разозлилась Лаванда. — Это вас ко мне подложили, а вы ещё выделываетесь!

Снейп мгновенно затих, ошарашено глядя на Лаванду:

— Поттер сошёл с ума? — пробормотал он, когда смог говорить. — Вас-то за что?

— Я сама согласилась. 

— Как вы вообще там оказались?

— Меня чуть оборотень не убил, а Гарри спас...

— Оборотень в Воющей Хижине?

— Нет, в лесу. У Гарри был хроноворот, и он появился очень вовремя. Убил оборотня, а потом мы побежали в Хижину. Там мы увидели, как второй он выходил оттуда, а потом...

— Бред какой-то, — Снейп прикрыл ладонью глаза.

— Бред не бред, но вас мы спасли вовремя, а потом я поклялась...

Снейп раздвинул пальцы, выглядывая из-за них. Глаз у него был чёрный и очень похож на птичий — Лаванде даже показалось, что она увидела в нём своё отражение.

— В общем, сэр, Гарри надо было уйти, а я осталась.

— А в чём вы поклялись? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Снейп.

— Следить за вашим здоровьем и помогать вам, — Лаванда запнулась, вспоминая условия клятвы.

— И всё?

— Пока вы не умрёте, сэр.

— Что?! — Снейп открывал рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. — Это Поттер придумал?

Лаванда кивнула, не собираясь признаваться ни в чём. Снейп сначала тяжело дышал, а потом выдохнул:

— За что?!

— Вы плохо выглядели, сэр. Я думала, что вы долго не протянете.

Лаванда всегда считала, что правда — не та вещь, которую надо говорить всем подряд, и сейчас лишний раз в этом убедилась. Хотя, вроде, ничего особенного она не сказала, чтобы так вот убиваться и скрежетать зубами. Лаванда снова погладила его по руке:

— Но вы оказались очень живучим, сэр.

Снейп безучастно следил за её ладонью, а потом тоскливо взглянул на Лаванду:

— Вы хоть понимаете, что наделали?

— Нет, сэр.

— Я так и думал.

Снейп уставился прямо перед собой совершенно пустым взглядом. Лаванде даже стало немного неловко — каким бы Снейп ни был, вряд ли ему каждый день говорили, что он похож на труп. И именно этот момент выбрал Гарри, чтобы появиться.

— Доброго вечера, сэр!

Снейп мгновенно ожил и, кажется, даже взбодрился, словно обрёл новый смысл жизни.

— Мистер Поттер, — зашипел он. — Вы-то мне и нужны!

— Я так рад, сэр, что вы выжили! Вы — настоящий герой, и я...

— Не придумали ничего лучше, чем привязать ко мне невинную девушку?! Подумать только! Как вам только в голову такое пришло? Хотя о чём это я?! Эта идея могла посетить только вас.

— Что за идея-то? — опешил Гарри. — Лучше, что ли, было бы оставить вас умирать? Там, на полу? Что вы такое говорите?!

— А вы что творите?! Я, может быть, вообще мечтал пожить один.

— Так и живите! Кто же вам не даёт?

Снейп не выдержал перепалки и зашёлся в приступе кашля, а Поттер сразу же замолчал и кинулся к тумбочке, где зазвенел фиалами.

— Вот, сэр, выпейте это!

Снейп даже нюхать не стал, осушив склянку одним глотком с видом «травите меня, всё равно жизнь не мила». Поттер топтался перед кроватью, виновато поглядывая на него.

— Воды не хотите, сэр?

Лаванда сразу же почувствовала себя на своём месте и захлопотала, наколдовав стакан с водой, и даже приподняла голову Снейпа, пытаясь его напоить.

— Гарри, кто о таком спрашивает? — прошептала она так, чтобы слышал раненый.

Снейп безропотно позволил себя напоить и сердито уставился на Поттера.

— Вы думали, это смешно, мистер Поттер? — снова зашипел он.

— Что именно?

— Привязать ко мне мисс Браун?

— Но я... я не привязывал её к вам. Я просто хотел, чтобы она о вас позаботилась. Я боялся, что она сбежит.

— Что?! — возмутилась Лаванда. — Да я бы никогда!

— А кто хотел оказаться подальше от Хижины?

— Да кто угодно хотел бы! Там было страшно.

— Вот видите, сэр! Это она...

Снейп стиснул зубы, продолжая сверлить взглядом Поттера, а тот лишь пожал плечами:

— Хотите, я покажу вам это воспоминание? Я даже дам вам свою палочку.

Ничего себе! Снейп и такое умел?! Легиллименция была очень редким даром, подвластным единицам, делая своих обладателей довольно состоятельными людьми. А по Снейпу и не скажешь! Пока Лаванда восхищённо его разглядывала, Поттер уже протянул ему свою палочку и уселся на пол возле кровати.

— Давайте, сэр! Вы всё увидите сами.

— Легилименс! 

Снейп точно был мастером своего дела — Поттер даже не дрогнул, когда тот погрузился в его разум. С таким даром надо идти в Отдел Тайн и возглавить его! Никто не устоит — а там и министром можно стать! Теперь Лаванда была твёрдо уверена, что Снейпа Дамблдор держал рядом с собой для особых поручений — сам бы тот вряд ли удовлетворился скромным местом школьного профессора, с такими-то возможностями. Вот и Поттер это же самое говорил.

— Мисс Браун, — простонал Снейп, откидываясь на подушки. — Вы хоть понимаете...

Он не договорил, обречённо махнув рукой, и устало закрыл глаза. Ещё бы, такой день тяжёлый. Лаванда переставила фиалы на тумбочке и уселась на край кровати, погладив ледяные пальцы Снейпа:

— Я всё понимаю. Хотите кашу?

Поттер отчего-то заржал, заткнув рот ладонью. Вот уж кто точно ничего не понимал! Всё-таки героизм не всегда достаётся вместе с умом. Под осуждающим взглядом Лаванды он уткнулся в колени, и его плечи мелко затряслись. Снейп просто лежал, не подавая признаков жизни, но когда Поттер хрюкнул от смеха, встрепенулся:

— Вам смешно, мистер Поттер? — ядовито прошипел он.

— Что вы, сэр. Как можно? — когда надо, Поттер умел собраться. — Хотите кашу, сэр?

 

Девятнадцать лет спустя

Осень в этом году настала как-то внезапно. Лаванда всё ещё не верила, что её дочь достаточно взрослая для того, чтобы уезжать так далеко и так надолго. А ведь когда-то сама... Пришлось несколько раз выдохнуть, напоминая себе, что отправлять детей в Хогвартс — традиция, проверенная временем, но всё равно на душе было неспокойно.

— Петунья, я тебя жду! — прокричала Лаванда, прислушиваясь к дробному топоту по лестнице. — Ещё немного, и мы опоздаем на поезд.

— Я потеряла Снуппи! Его нигде нет, а без него я не поеду!

Категоричностью дочь была похожа на отца, но Лаванда научилась не обращать внимания на такие заявления — как правило, слова оказывались большим преувеличением, в отличие от дел.

— Он улетел на охоту, и ты вполне можешь поехать без него — он найдёт тебя в Хогвартсе.

— И как я поеду с пустой клеткой?

— Ну, я могу положить в клетку записку с его именем, — пожала плечами Лаванда.

— Ма, ты как отец! Нет, чтобы посочувствовать.

— Петти, портключ сработает через две минуты.

Петунья, наконец, спустилась, и Лаванда поняла, что зря понадеялась на сознательность дочери — заплетать косы та не стала, собрав волосы в довольно неаккуратный пучок. Хорошо, что Лаванда знала множество заклинаний для быстрого ухода за внешностью: взмах палочкой — и причёска стала выглядеть прилично. Петунья довольно улыбнулась:

— Я так и знала, что на такие пустяки не стоит тратить время.

Мысль о том, что надо было всё-таки её подстричь, пропала во время кружения в потоке перемещения. Лаванда быстро поставила большой чемодан и пустую клетку на тележку и кивнула дочери:

— Пора!

На платформе девять и три четверти уже было не протолкнуться, но первой Лаванда заметила Гермиону, которая поправляла воротничок у своей дочери. Роза Уизли вертелась и, кажется, не слушала слова отца о том, что должна одерживать верх над сыном Малфоя на каждом экзамене. Лаванда снисходительно усмехнулась. Как дети, честное слово! Она поздоровалась с бывшими сокурсниками, пошутив о том, что у них здесь самая настоящая встреча выпускников.

— На такие встречи обычно приходят старые профессора, — поиграл бровями Уизли.

— Это когда они становятся слишком старыми, чтобы работать, — парировала Лаванда.

— Привет! — помахал рукой Поттер, пробирающийся через толпу.

— Привет! — улыбнулась Лаванда. — А где Джеймс?

— Умчался с друзьями, — Поттер махнул рукой в сторону Хогвартс-экспресса. — А где Северус?

— Работает. Он попрощался с Петуньей дома.

Общительная Петунья уже успела заговорить с Розой, и теперь они вместе хихикали над сыном Поттера, который не придумал ничего лучше, чем завести разговор о предстоящем распределении по факультетам. Гарри мудро не вмешивался, но заметно волновался, а потом тихо спросил Лаванду:

— А вы говорили с дочерью про разные факультеты? Северус же наверняка хочет...

— Что за стереотипы? Он уже давно смирился, что Петти может попасть куда угодно, и даже распределение на Гриффиндор его не смутит.

Поттер улыбнулся:

— Тем забавнее будет, если Альбус-Северус попадёт на Слизерин.

— Так надо было серьёзнее отнестись к выбору имени!

— После того, как Снейп назвал дочь в честь моей тётушки?

— Мир не вращается вокруг вас, мистер Поттер! 

Лаванда назидательно подняла палец, на что Гарри просто заржал, как когда-то в юности. Он что-то быстро сказал сыну, и дети дружно полезли в вагон занимать места. Потом они долго махали из окна, и Лаванда ничуть не удивилась, когда заметила, как Джинни смахивает слезу. Даже Малфой выглядел растроганным и немного смущённым. 

«Меня распределили на Гриффиндор, Розу на Рейвенкло, а Альбуса-Северуса на Слизерин. Будем дружить так.  
Ваша дочь Петунья Снейп.  
P.S. Джеймс Поттер — дурак».

Северус прочитал письмо несколько раз и покачал головой:

— Ничего не меняется!

Всё было хорошо.


End file.
